


chained power

by justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Evil Soul Society, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Psychological Torture, everyone in soul society is just evil in this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter/pseuds/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter
Summary: Ichigo beat Aizen and destroyed the hogyoku, but life can never be simple, and soul society wants to use his power, whether he likes it or not, eventually, they break him, and he becomes a soulless weapon, so when his former friends search for him, will he be saved, will he escape, or will this story only end in bloodshedI'm bad at writing descriptions, dangitenjoy
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 20





	chained power

Ichigo stood tall, his hair, having grown after his training in the Dangai, fluttered in the wind caused by the sheer destructive power of Aizen’s newfound power, but despite attack after attack, nothing worked on the substitute shinigami.

Mountains torn apart, plants blasted away, the battle had turned the outskirts of Karakura down into a desolate wasteland, mountains blasted apart, the bare trances of Aizen’s sheer spiritual power, released as he launched attack after attack on Ichigo would have been enough to incapacitate the average shinigami.

Despite this, Ichigo stood, unaffected, he had dragged Aizen away from his hometown, into the desert in order to avoid any more harm coming to the beloved city of his, the final battle was taking place, if the madman clad in white won, the world would be revamped, a horrific new regime under an all-powerful dictator.

And the last hope for all races was a teenager, a teenager with undetectable spiritual power, less than what would usually be present in a normal human, a mortal.

At least that’s what Aizen thought, dishing out his attacks on Ichigo, believing that his spiritual power had merely been translated to physical strength, something he still had superiority over, due to his enhancement thanks to the hogyoku.

Aizen’s first doubt came when he tried to use Kidou, Kidou unused for centuries, if not millennia due to no one being able to handle it’s power.

“The oozing chest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of madness. Deny the seething urge to let things stun and flicker, the crawling princess of iron, the eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse, fill the earth, and know your own powerlessness!”

“Hado #90, Kurohitsugi!”

As the black and purple box encased Ichigo, sending him out of view, Aizen gave a triumphant smile, no one else could stop him at this point, he had defeated the soul reapers, he ruled the Arrancar and hollow, and the human world would fall, all would fall before his glory, he would be the last being, and the only one of importance, for all would fall before him, and as scum, he would exterminate them all.

The Hogyoku whispered to him, he could hear it, in his head, in whatever was left of his heart, it called to him.

It whispered... it whispered that he was a god…

Imagine his shock when the kidou shattered, purple light dissipating, shards of the black magic scattered, and flickered into nothingness as Ichigo swiped it away with a wave of his hand.  
“Impossible!”

Aizen screamed, raising his sword, closing in for the kill.

Ichigo tilted his head, “impossible, why is it so difficult to understand me breaking out of your spell”

Aizen smirked, “miracles happen every now and then, but I shall make you kneel before my power!”

But as the glowing white blade was a foot away from the orange-haired boy’s jugular, Ichigo caught the sword, not a trace of blood on his fingers as he shattered the weapon, using his other hand to retrieve his zanpakuto, cleaving off the hand holding the hilt of a shattered weapon.

“Let’s go Aizen”

Aizen jumped backwards, the slightest tinge of fear betrayed through his expression. 

Fear gave way to anger, and as Aizen’s hand grew back in an instant, he shouted, high and mighty but far less eloquent compared to when his intellect wasn’t overshadowed by madness.

“You think you are so great for shattering my weapon, I will end you HUMAN!”

Ichigo smirked, before appearing behind Aizen, reaching into the hole that held the hogyoku

“No man should possess such a thing, you rely far too much on this dumbass rock Aizen,” Ichigo said

With Ichigo grasping the source of his power, Aizen felt true fear

“How! Your spiritual power is gone!”

Ichigo pondered how to explain the situation, before beginning to speak like an older man would to a child “how does an asteroid view the vastness of space Aizen?”

Aizen never got the chance to answer Ichigo, as the teen grasped the hogyoku a solemn expression on his face as he crushed it to dust.

Without the power of the hogyoku sustaining his godlike body, Aizen fell to his knees, collapsing, the otherworldly features he had gained from his possession of the hogyoku disintegrated as if they were made of smoke, Ichigo shook the dust from his hands, and when the others felt the spiritual power of Aizen slip away and fade into the traces of his last breath, they came, shinigami, his friends and the visored were on the scene immediately.

When they came, Ichigo’s foot was planted on the back of the wannabe tyrant, holding him down in case he came to.

Kisuke Urahara was the first to speak “Ichigo, I see you managed to destroy the hogyoku, good on you! I totally wasn’t betting on your demise!” Ichigo sighed, smiling at his friends as Kisuke disposed of the unconscious body of Aizen.

The crowd whispered, how could the threat that easily wiped out their efforts, be taken out so easily by a teenager?

Some of the shinigami, however, looked unfazed, and Rukia eventually stepped forward, stoic and serious as always, she came forward.

“Due to your influence with the battle against Aizen, you are needed in soul society” Rukia stated, “why? I just saved your sorry asses!” Rukia rolled her eyes, “come on Ichigo!”

Ichigo smiled, despite his intimidating garb and markings, he looked like an overgrown orange puppy, waving to his friends as he walked towards the glowing white portal to soul society.

“I’ll see you guys soon!”

Oh, how wrong he was…


End file.
